1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control circuits for dot matrix printers and more specifically to such a control circuit which automatically and selectively varies the horizontal size of alphanumeric characters produced by the printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dot matrix printers have become widely accepted, particularly in view of the versatility and economy of this particular type of printing device. This type of printer produces alphanumeric characters wherein each character is comprised of predetermined ones of a plurality of dots arranged in a grid, typical grids having fields 5 by 7, 7 by 9, or 9 by 9 dots.
The dot matrix printer, as currently employed, has, however, been subject to the same limitation inherent in conventional impact printing devices. Specifically, dot matrix printers as presently applied produce alphanumeric characters of a specific predetermined size. Accordingly, such printing variations and controls as right margin justification without deterioration of character proportion and spacing remain unrealized, albeit desirable objectives.